


John Dreams

by nottoolateforthegame



Series: 31 Days of Porn 2017 [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Jolto, Light Angst, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottoolateforthegame/pseuds/nottoolateforthegame
Summary: ForAtlinMerrick’s31 Days of Porn Challenge#19-Past or FutureI'm guessing this meant way in the past or in the distant future, but this is what first came to mind ;)





	1. Cover for John Dreams




	2. Chapter 2

_John groaned as wet heat wrapped around his cock. He threaded his fingers through russet hair, encouraging but not demanding. He felt himself slide deep into the soft mouth of his lover, and couldn't help the “Ha!” that burst from his lips when he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of his lover's throat._

_He whimpered in dismay when James pulled off with an admonishing glare._

_“Quiet, Watson!”_

_John bit his lip and clamped a hand over his mouth, eyes begging his commanding officer to continue. James smirked, then dove back in, deep throating John once again before settling into a slow, torturous pattern._

_James would pull nearly off, teasing the underside of John's cock with his tongue before sucking hard on the head. Then he would take John deep but keep his mouth soft, just letting him glide deep before sucking hard again. John was breathing hard through his nose, soft grunts sounding from his throat._

_Just when John felt he couldn't take any more, James altered the pattern, bobbing quickly while maintaining nearly constant suction. John gave a tug on his hair in warning, but James only buried his nose against John's groin and swallowed around him. John spilled down his throat, struggling not to cry out or grasp James’s head and hold him in place._

John woke with a gasp, cock still spurting in his pants. He lay still, getting his breathing under control, before standing and walking across his bedsit to the washroom.

He grimaced at himself in the mirror after giving himself a quick wipe up. Fuck, he was pathetic. James had made it very clear he didn't want anything to do with John now they were both home. And here he was having wet dreams about the man like some lovesick teenager.

He gave himself one last disgusted look, then turned off the mirror and went back to bed. He supposed he ought to be grateful it hadn't been yet another nightmare. He ignored the little voice that told him that the dreams of James were worse. Fortunately, soldier training kicked in and he fell asleep minutes after lying down. In the morning, after a nightmare woke him, he somehow managed to drag himself to therapy. Of course, he didn't tell Ella how broken he truly was, or how alone in the world. No, that was something he could never share out loud with anyone. When she asked about dating, he just shrugged. After all, who'd ever really love him? 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr!](http://nottoolateforthegame.tumblr.com/)


End file.
